Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzimidazole derivatives represented by general formula (I) described below or salts thereof which are useful as drugs: ##STR2## (wherein groups represents the following: R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 : independently represent hydrogen atom, hydroxy group, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group which may optionally be substituted with a halogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkylthio group, an aralkyloxy group, an aryloxy group, a lower alkanoyl group, carboxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group or nitro group;
R.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 : hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; PA0 X : oxygen atom or sulfur atom; hereafter the same).